Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends/DLC
This page will only list new downloadable content for this title. Summer Costumes Consumers who preorder their copy at different Japanese media outlets will obtain a downloadable serial code for "summer" themed outfits and weapons for the three new characters, as well as a new Lawson outfit for Wang Yuanji. The costume and weapon packs are two separate downloads for the Western ports. Wang Yuanji's costume and weapon are not included in these packs. ;Cost for costumes *$0.99; Free with pre-order (JP); 200 yen (with weapons) as downloadable content Pangde-dw7xl-preorder.jpg|Pang De's summer outfit Wangyi-dw7xl-preorder.jpg|Wang Yi's summer outfit Guojia-dw7xl-preorder.jpg|Guo Jia's summer outfit Wangyuanji-dw7xl-lawson.jpg|Japan only Lawson summer outfit for Wang Yuanji ;Cost for weapons *$2.99; Free with pre-order (JP) DW7XL-PangDe-PreOrder DLC Weapon.jpg|"Beast's Bite" DW7XL-WangYi-PreOrder DLC Weapon.jpg|"Flame Shredder" DW7XL-GuoJia-PreOrder DLC Weapon 01.jpg|"Scepter of Kings" DW7XL-GuoJia-PreOrder DLC Weapon 02.jpg|"Hells Scepter" DW7XL-GuoJia-PreOrder DLC Weapon 03.jpg|"Shadow Slicer" DW7XL-WangYunaji-PreOrder DLC Weapon.jpg|Japan only weapon Original Costume Pack Modern day outfits for the Xtreme Legends characters. ;Cost *Free (JP) *$0.99 (USA) Pangde-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Pang De Wangyi-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Wang Yi Guojia-dw7xl-dlc01.jpg|Guo Jia Fantasy Costume Pack Fantasy themed outfits for the Xtreme Legends characters. ;Cost *Free (JP) *$0.99 (USA) PangDe-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Pang De WangYi-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Wang Yi GuoJia-DW7XL-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Guo Jia Original Costume Pack 2 Fairytale, mythical, and legendary themed outfits for the Xtreme Legends characters. Design motifs were explained to fans at the official Twitter. ;Cost *100 yen (JP) *$0.99 (USA) PangDe-DW7XL-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Pang De as the Nutcracker WangYi-DW7XL-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Wang Yi as the Snow Queen GuoJia-DW7XL-DLC-Wei Fairytale Costume.jpg|Guo Jia as the Pied Piper New Weapon Ranks 1 Alternate versions for the podao, twin pike, and sai. ;Cost *Free Dw7xl-dlc-altweaponset01-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc-altweaponset01-02.jpg Dw7xl-dlc-altweaponset01-03.jpg New Weapon Ranks 2 Alternate versions for the dragon spear, orb and scepter, and crescent blade. ;Cost *Free Dw7xl-dlc-altweaponset02-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc-altweaponset02-03.jpg Dw7xl-dlc-altweaponset02-02.jpg Scenario Book Weapon The Crescent Blade "Ice Scale Crescent" is the exclusive downloadable weapon available for consumers who have purchased the scenario book. Exclusive to users in Japan. Dw7XL-dlc-altweapon-Blue Dragon.jpg Dw7XL-dlc-altweapon-Blue Dragon2.jpg Xtreme Stage Pack 1 Combines Japanese packs 1 and 2. Four original scenarios. The Siege of Nanpi has the players chase the Wei army before Cao Cao's return while the Brawl at Taoshui pits players against Pang Tong's tactics. The Chaos at Puyang is Cao Pi's order for the Wei army to attack bandits and the Wu forces. Also included is a new Mt. Ding Jun battle which has the player fight against Wu and their elite generals. ;Cost *100 yen per pack (JP) Dw7xl-dlc01-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc01-02.jpg Dw7xl-dlc02-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc02-02.jpg Xtreme Stage Pack 2 Combines Japanese packs 3 and 4. Four original scenarios. Players control the Shu army as they defend Liu Bei from Sima Yi's invasion in the Melee at Mt. Xingshi. The Siege of Lingdao turns the table, allowing them to defeat a flood of Shu officers. Another scenario has Sima Yi and his sons requesting for aid in protecting Luo Castle from the Wu forces. The Xtreme Family Feud has Sima Zhao be the star of his own map. He needs to prevail against anyone who comes his way. ;Cost *100 yen per pack (JP) Dw7xl-dlc04-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc04-02.jpg Dw7xl-dlc06-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc06-02.jpg Xtreme Stage Pack 3 Combines Japanese packs 5 and 6. Four original scenarios. One has players side with Yuan Shao to defeat suppression forces led by Cao Cao, Sun Jian, and Liu Bei at Nanjun. The other is a scenario at Yangping Gate which pits the players against the Nanman's invasion. They are joined by other forces for the battle. The third stage stars Zhou Yu as he fights to outwit his foes and lead his allies to victory at Dongxing. Players help Sima Yi and his sons attack Zhuge Liang at Tong Gate in the final scenario. ;Cost *100 yen per pack (JP) Dw7xl-dlc08-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc08-02.jpg Dw7xl-dlc09-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc09-02.jpg Xtreme Stage Pack 4 Combines Japanese packs 7 and 8. Four original scenarios. The Sima family test their wits against one another at Hefei in the first scenario, and a collection of young warriors seek to outdo their elders. A reverse scenario is set in the second stage, which has players side with the fathers against their own children. The last two original scenarios focus more on Dong Zhuo. Players can first help him create his paradise by defeating various women at Liang Province. They can then avenge the ladies by striking Dong Zhuo down in the next scenario. ;Cost *100 yen per pack (JP) Dw7xl-dlc011-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc011-02.jpg Dw7xl-dlc013-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc013-02.jpg Xtreme Stage Pack 5 Combines Japanese packs 9 and 10. Four original scenarios. The first scenario features a major clash between Cao Cao and Liu Bei at Qing Province. The second stage is a dream battle between siblings at Jiangdong. The third scenario is a showdown between Zhuge Liang and Pang Tong while the fourth scenario is an-all out brawl with the entire playable cast. ;Cost *100 yen per pack (JP) Dw7xl-dlc015-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc015-02.jpg Dw7xl-dlc017-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc017-02.jpg Legend Stage Pack 1 Combines Japanese packs 1 and 2. Four remastered battles and two original scenarios. Dynasty Warriors 5 version of Guandu and Yiling. Includes new three stages in Legend Mode, allowing players to fight for both sides of the conflict. ;Cost *200 yen per pack (JP) Dw7xl-dlc010-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc010-02.jpg Dw7xl-dlc012-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc012-02.jpg Legend Stage Pack 2 Combines Japanese packs 3 and 4. Four remastered battles and two original scenarios. Dynasty Warriors 4 version of Changban and Wuzhang Plains. Includes new three stages in Legend Mode, allowing players to fight for both sides of the conflict. ;Cost *200 yen per pack (JP) Dw7xl-dlc014-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc014-02.jpg Dw7xl-dlc016-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc016-02.jpg Legend Stage Pack 3 Combines Japanese packs 5 and 6. Four remastered battles and two original scenarios. Dynasty Warriors 3 version of Nanzhong and Hefei. Includes new three stages in Legend Mode, allowing players to fight for both sides of the conflict. ;Cost *200 yen per pack (JP) Dw7xl-dlc018-01.jpg Dw7xl-dlc018-02.jpg Dw7xl-dlc020-01.jpg Wallpapers - Wu Wallpaper set for the characters in the Wu faction. ;Cost *Free ZhouYu-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhou Yu LuXun-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Lu Xun TaishiCi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Taishi Ci SunShangXiang-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sun Shang Xiang SunJian-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sun Jian SunQuan-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sun Quan LuMeng-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Lu Meng GanNing-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Gan Ning HuangGai-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Huang Gai SunCe-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sun Ce DaQiao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Da Qiao XiaoQiao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xiao Qiao ZhouTai-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhou Tai LingTong-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Ling Tong DingFeng-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Ding Feng LianShi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Lian Shi Wallpapers - Wei Wallpaper set for the characters in the Wei faction. ;Cost *Free XiahouDun-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xiahou Dun DianWei-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Dian Wei XuZhu-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xu Zhu CaoCao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Cao Cao XiahouYuan-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xiahou Yuan ZhangLiao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhang Liao XuHuang-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xu Huang ZhangHe-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhang He ZhenJi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhen Ji CaoRen-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Cao Ren CaoPi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Cao Pi PangDe-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Pang De CaiWenji-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Cai Wenji JiaXu-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Jia Xu WangYi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Wang Yi GuoJia-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Guo Jia Wallpapers - Shu Wallpaper set for the characters in the Shu faction. ;Cost *Free ZhaoYun-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhao Yun GuanYu-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Guan Yu ZhangFei-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhang Fei ZhugeLiang-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhuge Liang LiuBei-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Liu Bei MaChao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Ma Chao HuangZhong-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Huang Zhong JiangWei-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Jiang Wei WeiYan-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Wei Yan PangTong-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Pang Tong YueYing-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Yue Ying GuanPing-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Guan Ping XingCai-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xing Cai LiuShan-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Liu Shan MaDai-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Ma Dai GuanSuo-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Guan Suo BaoSanniang-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Bao Sanniang Wallpapers - Jin + Other Wallpaper set for the characters in the Jin and Other factions. ;Cost *Free SimaYi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sima Yi SimaShi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sima Shi SimaZhao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Sima Zhao DengAi-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Deng Ai WangYuanji-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Wang Yuanji ZhongHui-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhong Hui ZhugeDan-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhuge Dan XiahouBa-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Xiahou Ba GuoHuai-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Guo Huai‎‎ DiaoChan-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Diao Chan LuBu-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Lu Bu DongZhuo-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Dong Zhuo YuanShao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Yuan Shao ZhangJiao-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhang Jiao MengHuo-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Meng Huo ZhuRong-DW7XL-WallpaperDLC.jpg|Zhu Rong Special Wallpapers Wu Wallpaper set for the characters in the Wu faction. Based on the Treasure Box illustrations. ;Cost *20 yen each; 300 yen for entire set Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 14 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Zhou Yu Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 15 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Lu Xun Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 16 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Sun Shang Xiang Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 17 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Gan Ning Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 18 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Sun Jian Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 19 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Taishi Ci Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 20 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Lu Meng Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 21 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Huang Gai Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 22 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Zhou Tai Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 23 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Ling Tong Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 24 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Sun Ce Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 25 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Sun Quan Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 26 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Xiao Qiao Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 27 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Da Qiao Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 28 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Ding Feng Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 29 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Lian Shi Special Wallpapers Wei Wallpaper set for the characters in the Wei faction. Based on the Treasure Box illustrations. ;Cost *20 yen each; 300 yen for entire set *$2.99 for entire set Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper (DW7 DLC).jpg|Xiahou Dun Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 2 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Dian Wei Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 3 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Zhang Liao Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 4 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Cao Cao Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 5 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Xu Zhu Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 6 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Xiahou Yuan Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 7 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Xu Huang Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 8 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Zhang He Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 9 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Cao Ren Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 10 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Cao Pi Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 11 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Zhen Ji Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 12 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Cai Wenji Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 13 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Jia Xu PangDe.jpg|Pang De WangYi.jpg|Wang Yi GuoJia.jpg|Guo Jia Special Wallpapers Shu Wallpaper set for the characters in the Shu faction. Based on the Treasure Box illustrations. ;Cost *20 yen each; 300 yen for entire set Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 30 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Zhao Yun Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 31 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Guan Yu Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 32 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Zhang Fei Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 33 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Zhuge Liang Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 34 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Liu Bei Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 35 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Ma Chao Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 36 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Huang Zhong Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 37 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Wei Yan Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 38 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Guan Ping Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 39 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Pang Tong Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 40 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Yue Ying Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 41 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Jiang Wei Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 42 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Liu Shan Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 43 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Xing Cai Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 44 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Ma Dai Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 45 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Guan Suo Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 46 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Bao Sanniang Special Wallpapers Jin + Other Wallpaper set for the characters in the Jin and Other factions. Based on the Treasure Box illustrations. ;Cost *20 yen each; 300 yen for entire set Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 47 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Sima Yi Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 48 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Sima Shi Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 49 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Sima Zhao Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 50 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Deng Ai Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 51 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Wang Yuanji Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 52 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Zhong Hui Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 53 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Zhuge Dan Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 54 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Xiahou Ba Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 55 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Guo Huai Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 56 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Diao Chan Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 57 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Lu Bu Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 58 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Dong Zhuo Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 59 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Yuan Shao Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 60 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Zhang Jiao Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 61 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Meng Huo Treasure Box Artwork Wallpaper 62 (DW7 DLC).jpg|Zhu Rong Special Wallpaper Compilation Set All of the Special Wallpapers in one pack. ;Cost *1,000 yen Special Wallpapers Assorted Forces Wallpapers that combines characters from the five factions. Includes a special bonus for players who have the previous wallpapers downloaded. ;Cost *100 yen *$0.99 Dynasty_Warriors_7_DLC_-_Wu_Wallpaper.jpg|Wu Dynasty_Warriors_7_DLC_-_Wei_Wallpaper.jpg|Wei Dynasty_Warriors_7_DLC_-_Shu_Wallpaper.jpg|Shu Dynasty_Warriors_7_DLC_-_Jin_Wallpaper.jpg|Jin Dynasty_Warriors_7_DLC_-_Others_Wallpaper.jpg|Others Japan Update 1 *Attempts to fix online play between two players. *Animal companion bug fixes. *Four music tracks are added. #TYRANT - Dynasty Warriors 3 #GAIN GROUND - Dynasty Warriors 4 #SWEPT AWAY - Dynasty Warriors 5 #THE PLAYMATE - Dynasty Warriors 6 Japan Update 1.03 *Another attempt to fix glitches experienced while initiating online play. *Conditions regarding attire within the general ranking system have been corrected. *Eight music tracks are added. #PARADE OF DEATH - Dynasty Warriors 4 #MY BAD FELLOW - Dynasty Warriors 4 #ARENA - Dynasty Warriors 3 #ENDLESS FIGHT- Dynasty Warriors 3 #STABBED VICIOUS JUMP - Dynasty Warriors 4 #GAIN GROUND - Dynasty Warriors 4 #SUPERIOR －DW S2H MIX－- Dynasty Warriors 5 #THE WOMAN FROM HELL - Dynasty Warriors 6 US/EU Update 1.01 *The ability to save after changing costumes in gallery. *The ability to change music during online play in Conquest Mode. *Bug fixes **Stages that occasionally crashed. **Additional weapons that were not used in the original game. *16 music tracks added #TYRANT - Dynasty Warriors 3 #GAIN GROUND - Dynasty Warriors 4 #SWEPT AWAY - Dynasty Warriors 5 #THE PLAYMATE - Dynasty Warriors 6 #STABBED VICIOUS LUMP - Dynasty Warriors 4 #THE VERGE OF DESPAIR - Dynasty Warriors 4 #SUPERIOR －DW S2H MIX－- Dynasty Warriors 5 #THE WOMAN FROM HELL - Dynasty Warriors 6 #PARADE OF DEATH - Dynasty Warriors 4 #MY BAD FELLOW - Dynasty Warriors 4 #ARENA - Dynasty Warriors 3 #ENDLESS FIGHT- Dynasty Warriors 3 #DARK ANGEL - Dynasty Warriors 4 #LIMIT OF ABILITY - Dynasty Warriors 4 #GAIN MOMENTUM - Dynasty Warriors 6 #IRRITATION - Dynasty Warriors 6 External Links *Official Japanese DLC site *Official English DLC site Category: Downloadable Content